


熊酱

by siriushan5



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriushan5/pseuds/siriushan5





	熊酱

Jones是个过于冷静的家伙，这一点让Bonzo一开始对他好感不高。

“学会置身事外，鼓手，”Jones抱着自己的贝斯在门口点了根烟，录音室里Page和Plant已经闹成了一团，“Grant会来处理的，我们花钱雇他就是干这个的。”事实证明Jones是对的，Bonzo的鼓被砸了个坑，而Jones的贝斯安然无恙，第二天他依然能像什么都没发生一样继续开工。

“我以为Jimmy是你朋友？”有次难得录音室只有他俩时，Bonzo忍不住开口。那时Jones在整理乐谱：“我俩很早就认识，对，你和Plant不也很早就认识，你们是朋友吗？”我俩是发小，但朋友吗？以前还行，但Robert受了不少Jimmy Page的特殊关照，很多事情讨论没他俩的份。基于这段讨论，加上安安静静一录完音也不多待一秒的个性，让Bonzo很长一段时间以为Jones不需要朋友。

随着贝斯手和鼓手配合越来越默契，Jones习惯在看得见Bonzo的鼓点的位置待命，长发安安静静地披在肩上眼睫毛下垂着一声不发，他习惯看着Page和Plant在台前大放异彩了。你在想什么John Paul Jones？不看着Bonzo的鼓点时他眼神几乎是放空的，身边的舞台灯照得他的眼睛像玻璃珠一般透明，上睫毛的投影打在眼角，柔软的发丝被镀上一层光晕而Jones的表情全被藏在阴影里。

Jimmy Page没空关注到这一切，关于Jones在想什么，Bonzo在想什么这件事，齐柏林飞艇就像是一艘超载的热气球，船长全身心地为它开辟航道。Bonzo感觉Jones瘦弱的肩在颤抖，长发遮住了他的脸对着架子鼓的那一侧。说是承蒙Page和Plant的照顾也罢，但在两位成员看不到的地方，Bonzo第一次试着开始跟Jones做朋友。

“你想约我出去？”Jones不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，说是约会也来得太突然了，他们已经认识好几年了，“哪个果儿把你甩了？”接着就想要摸一摸Bonzo脑袋是不是发烫。“喜欢我可以直说，”Jones难得地对他浅浅笑了笑，手里接着抱起了他的琴，也说不清具体是Jimmy叫他弹得第几种乐器，Jones一边低着头调音一边小声说了句：“我也不讨厌你。”

鼓手接着捧上贝斯手有点发烫的脸颊吻了他。在录音室搞被Page知道了绝对会杀了他俩的，Jones对此撇了撇嘴：“我们不会是第一个在这搞起来的，不然你以为Jimmy说要留Robert讨论歌词是真的在讲歌词吗？”Jones好奇翻过，Plant那本笔记本都是空白的啥都没写，跟他的脑子一样。所以Jones放心大胆地，搂上了鼓手的脖子把自己的嘴张开舌头送进他嘴里。Jones喜欢穿的那种一排扣子的上衣不好脱，Bonzo这种时候才恨自己没有他们吉他手那种手指灵活度，最后是Jones自己脱掉的上衣。

明明自己也睡果儿飞叶子，Bonzo亲吻Jones的脖子和锁骨，揉捏着跟没发育小女孩一样微微隆起的胸部时，贝斯手的脸还红的跟个小姑娘似的，操你妈的Jones，要不是知道他上台前还让哪个果儿趴在桌子下给他口交，还以为是个良家妇女。“别动……”说着Jones按住了Bonzo的肩膀，像个熟练的婊子一般扯下人裤腰带，把那根硬的发烫的鸡巴含进嘴里。“操……你没必要这么做的……”Bonzo反而紧张起来，“……你又不是……”你又不是果儿，是队里的贝斯手……后半句他不知道怎么说出口。

Jones的脸蛋还泛着粉红，眼睫毛正如台上抬头就看得到的小刷子一般可爱地垂着。他的口腔湿热温暖的一塌糊涂，舌头灵活地舔着柱身，Bonzo并不想知道Jones之前还吸过谁的鸡巴，Jimmy吗？毕竟他俩早就认识，但说嫉妒实在不合适，毕竟他俩关系一直也就不温不火。Jones不满意Bonzo的分心，对着嘴里的阴茎猛吸了一下，爽得鼓手“嘶——”地从牙缝吸了一口气，贝斯手此时难得的像个渴望被注意的女孩。吐出嘴里的分身，Jones皱了皱眉头：“没关系，你平时怎么操果儿的就怎么操我。”眼神却又清澈纯洁的无辜，就好像在说自己天生就是那副婊子样。操，自己到底有多不了解自己的贝斯手队友？可能没人了解，他可以看起来逆来顺受的可怕，乖乖转过身去趴在录音台上脸斜过来看着鼓手一言不发。

“我们或许可以慢一点……”Jones的态度过于直接以至于连Bonzo都有点不好意思，上前去拉过Jones把他抱在怀里，从额头吻到睫毛再到嘴唇，贝斯手紧张得眼睛死闭着但他削瘦的肩膀不再颤抖着。Jones湿的很快，好像只是给人口交就能搞湿自己一样，不自觉地拿留着前液的分身去蹭鼓手被自己舔得湿漉漉的鸡巴。黏哒哒的液体泛滥着色情的水声，在同样湿乎乎的亲吻中Jones喘着粗气对Bonzo笑了：“让你快一点……因为咱们活干不完可是要……”这种时候了工作狂还想着他那些破活？Jimmy Page就是提着火箭炮来轰他John Bonham都无所谓！

不过Jones说得也有道理，手上随便给贝斯手扩张了两下，早被体液和口水蹭得湿的一塌糊涂的入口很轻易接纳了鼓手的手指，录音室隔音好就是有这个好处，随便Jones爽得怎么尖叫都没人听得到。然后就是Jones自己抬腰扶着那根鸡巴就吞了进去，又酸又胀得又爽又痛，比自己尺寸可观多了难怪果儿喜欢找他，明明自己长得比较帅，操！Jones好久没在做爱时跟人分享过那么多亲吻了，长发垂在Bonzo的脸侧舌尖舔湿了他的小胡子，对于一个“不讨厌”的人来说，自己做得有点太多了。

不过说着速战速决最后也没做到，被Bonzo扶着腰插到高潮，阴茎磨蹭着射在他小腹上之后，Jones就知道今天不做个爽快是完不了事了，他们花了太久才搞到一起，汗水打湿的头发黏在脸上还有近在咫尺的呼吸，和自己同事做首先就不太对，亲密无间的就像恋爱一样更是不应该。John Paul Jones本来还应该有节制，尽他自己可能地明哲保身，从来不犯这种贪婪的错误。

于是Jones拿鼻尖蹭蹭Bonzo，示意他继续做。

当然，第二天不但活没做完录音室一片狼藉，自己乐队的鼓手贝斯手还都不知道去哪鬼混了。“Robert我的火箭炮呢？”Jimmy冷静地对迷迷糊糊没睡醒的金发主唱说。

其实有那么一阵子Jones只跟Bonzo一个人做，他们在床上的默契也确实好，鼓手甚至还会亲自己的头发，温柔的一塌糊涂，倒不至于说手牵手谈恋爱了，他们没有那个资格，但Jones对他的鼓手的笑容更甜了一点。当然，这些事Jimmy和Robert没兴趣知道也傻得看不出来。“有时候我觉得离结婚也就差那么一点，有时候又觉得我俩根本不认识对方。”Jones那么回忆道，Bonzo其实和Jimmy更玩得来，所以后来他俩私下联系的其实不多，“他其实问过我大家都关注Plant和Page，以后的人还会不会记得我俩，我那时候开玩笑说，如果你英年早逝你就会成为一个传奇了。”

“狡猾的家伙，”Jones吸了口烟，“都跟他说少喝点酒了。”贝斯手闭上了眼睛后没再讲话。


End file.
